Happily Ever After
by PattyCake-PattyCake
Summary: Um, I just felt like writing something cute. Closh


**Hey Guys. This story has been in the works for a week now because I honestly needed to write something cuteish. The first part is set in two different people's perspectives, sophomore year. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Beach House

One of the best parties of the year and I, Claire Lyons, was, mopping around because of a stupid break-up, nothing new. So, why was this different? Because this time Cameron Fisher cheated on me. But, I'm not supposed to be thinking about it. I walked over to the couch, where my friends, save Alicia, were sitting. They stopped whispering about something when they saw me. Way not to make it obvious.

"Hey guys." I try to sound as cheery as possible.

"Hey Claire, what's up?" Kristen said, trying to hide something.

"I think you should tell me. Ya know, what you guys were whispering about."

They looked at each other. "Um, Claire," Dylan started very cautiously, "don't look now but Alicia is all over Cam"

I looked. I couldn't believe it, but there it was, right in front of my face. One of my "best-friends" flirts with my ex-boyfriend. Talk about breaking the girl code.

"You okay Claire?" asked Massie, genuinely concerned.

Tears rushed to my eyes, but I held them back. No one was gonna see me cry. Not here, not now, not ever. I gathered up all the confidence I could. Willing my voice not to crack on the spot, I cleared my throat and told them, "I'm fine guys. If she wants him, she can have him. I'm just gonna go outside and get some fresh air, to get away from this nauseating sight." I gave them a fake smile.

"Okay, see ya when you get back." Kristen said as she watched Derrick lift a screaming Massie over his head.

o-0-o

Party of the year and here am I, thinking about the girl of my dreams. The girl I was too scared to go after. The girl that one of my best friends just cheated on. The girl who was one of my best friends.

"Hey man, whatsup?" Derrick came up from behind me with Chris Plovert in tow.

"Not much, D, just thinking."

"Are these thoughts centered on a certain girl?" He had a sly grin on his face.

"Which one?" teased Chris. I rolled my eyes, and Derrick glared at him. "It was a joke."

"Josh, buddy, follow me." I reluctantly did as he told me. We ended up in the deserted kitchen.

"Dude, I'm getting really sick of this whole mope around because I can't have-"

"I know. I know, ok." Josh sat down on a bar stool. "But, we've been friends since 7th grade, and I don't wanna mess that up."

"Um, dude, that isn't your only problem. Cammie'll be pissed, and Alicia'll probably kill you in your sleep." He laughed, most likely at the prospect of Alicia sneaking up on me with a knife. "Speaking of Alicia, where is she?"

"Flirting… with Cam." I answered flatly. "She always flirts with other guy when she thinks I'm not watching." Derrick listened to me ramble on. "I mean, how can she do that to one of her best friends?"

"So, is that your answer?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

"Whatever, Josh. If you change your mind, she just walked down to the beach." Now he smiled. "Now, I'm gonna go find my girl." With that Derrick left, leaving me with my thoughts. A dangerous combination.

0-o-0

The Beach

I took off my DKNY flip-flops. Honestly, my target ones at home were cheaper and way more comfortable. The sand was white as snow, and it felt warm under my feet.

A wave rolled in and splashed against my feet before receding. It was extremely cold, yet soothing. I just stood there and looked out across the Atlantic Ocean. The water was blue, and since it was sunset the water had hues of pink, orange, and yellow.

I decided to sit, so I found a washed up log on the beach that was still close to the ocean.

I looked out toward the beach house. I'd walked a pretty good distance. I walked away from all the betrayal, disloyalty, and the hurt. I felt like I'd just accomplished something I could never do before, just walk way, yet I cried anyway. I cried because I was mad. I cried because I was hurt. I cried because I had lost someone I once loved to someone I once confided in. I let the stream of tears flow down my face freely, and onto the glistening white sand.

"What is with you?"I thought out loud. "He is just a guy, a guy who doesn't deserve me. He deserves that slut, Olivia, who he cheated on me with." I knew this was true, but I still wanted to him. I wanted him so I could hurt him the way he hurt me.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice someone sneaking up on me. The person came up from behind me and lifted me off the ground. I screamed, but I was to far away from the house and the music was so loud, I doubt anyone heard me. The guy covered my mouth with his hand and carried me towards the ocean.

"Don't scream, cuz no one will hear you." The voice was familiar, way too familiar. And so was his hair, very dark brown. I knew who it was.

His hand slipped. "Josh! Don't!" He just laughed as he approached the water. "Josh, if you drop me, so help me-."

Too late. In one swift move he threw me in the water. I tried to get up but I slipped and Josh fell over hysterical.

I quickly gained my footing and marched up to him. Looking him dead in the eyes, I said in a serious voice, "Joshua Hotz, that is one of the meanest and ill timed pranks ever and-." All of a sudden, he burst out laughing. I glared at him, trying not to laugh myself. "What's so funny?"

"Your mascara and eyeliner are smeared." Josh exclaimed between gasps, "You. Look. Like. A. Raccoon."

For some odd reason, I couldn't help giggling at what I looked like. Then I saw Josh laugh and I laughed harder until we were both rolling around on the ground laughing.

After a couple of minuets of laughing, Josh got up, brushed the hair off his shirt, and stuck his hand out to help me up. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem," he shrugged. "Oh, and I thought you might want this since you were probably gonna get wet." He took a hand towel out of his back pocket and handed it to me.

"Wow, this should help a lot." I said sarcastically. "But thanks anyway."

He smiled his adorable killer smile, and his brown eyes sparkled in- whoa. No, no, no, Josh is one of my best friends. He helped cheer me up when Cam, that bastard, cheated on me, AND he's currently dating Alicia.

I tried to take all the make-up off my face, which was hard. Josh was just kinda ambling around, kicking sticks around the sand.

"Is this better?" I turned around to face him when I was done.

He turned around and just stared at me.

"Um Josh, Joshie. Earth to Josh." I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

I giggled. "I asked you if I looked okay."

"Yeah, you look perfect."

Perfect? "Thanks?" We stood there staring at each other. Awkward. _Run._ I turned around and just started running farther down the beach. I looked behind me and saw Josh running after me. I stopped, but he didn't. Before I could tell him to stop, he scooped me up and started spinning me around.

"Josh," I giggled. "Josh stop. I'm getting dizzy."

He slowed down and eventually stopped. He put me down gently, cleared his throat, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, you wanna talk?"

"Sure." We slowly started walking down the beach.

"I saw you run out here earlier, and I figured I'd come join you."

"So, you saw Cam and Alicia too?" I asked, but the look on his face made me regret my words.

He sighed and didn't look at me. "Yeah, I saw them. I really don't know why I bother with her anymore. She constantly flirts with other guys, especially Cam, right in front of my face."

"You wanna know something?" He finally looked me in the eyes. "I'm more mad at Alicia for hurting you than I am at Cam for cheating on me. Forget Cam and all the lies he told me, but you, you deserve better than her."

He stepped in front of me, causing me to have to stop. He gently grabbed my shoulders. "So do you. You, know what Claire, I'm an idiot." He threw his hands up in exasperation and turned around.

"Josh, you're not an idiot."

"Yes, Claire, I am." He turned around again, and this time he looked different. I'm not sure how, but I couldn't help but stare in his eyes. "I am because, well… I met this girl. She's incredible, beautiful, smart, and she has such an amazing heart. I let her go, and it's taken me three years to figure that out."

_Well, wasn't that girl special._ "Is this girl still around."

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Josh's kisses were full of passion and love, versus Cam's which were just full of lust.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When we parted, he started talking while I played with his fingers. "You're the girl that I've been missing. Alicia just came along since you were going out with Cam. I liked Alicia but I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and he hugged me.

o-0-o

We walked back to the beach house, hand in hand. But before we even go there we saw Massie, Derrick, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Cam on the deck. The looks Alicia and Cam's faces made me and Josh start laughing. The others looked at us like we were lunatics, and that made us laugh harder.

"Um, Claire, Josh, what's going on?" asked Massie, clearly confused.

"Yeah," Cam said, obviously pissed. "You were gone for a while."

"Oh, a lot happened." I gave him a sly smile. Josh leaned down and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone's expressions. Massie smiled, Dylan and Kristen whistled, Derrick punched the air, Cam's eyes flashed. Alicia just yelled.

"Josh! Josh, get your lips off her!" I saw her face was red when we broke apart.

"Oh, and Alicia," Josh flashed her a smile. "We are officially over."

"Now you and Cam can keep each other company." I said in my sweetest voice.

She let out a scream and walked inside.

I waved at Cam, blew him a kiss and winked. He looked about ready to kill Josh, but I think the glare Derrick shot him was enough to make him not do anything stupid.

"Cam," I called out to him and his face lit up. "I hope you have a great life, because, I will never be apart of it."

He looked stunned, angry, and sad, all at once. He just stood there as the rest of the PC and Derrick ran down to congratulate us.

"Thank God you two got together before I had to intervene." said Massie still smiling

"Yeah you two were definitely made for each other." cooed Kristen.

Derrick slapped Josh's back. "Man, three years of holding out for her. Just goes to show that good things come to those who wait." Massie smacked his arm.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Cuz I found my Prince Charming." I kissed him on the cheek.

"And I found my Cinderella."

"Why Cinderella?" I asked.

"Because, whether in a gown or sweats with no make up on, you're still my princess." He replied, slightly blushing when the girls awed.

"Okay, I think we should get going now." Derrick said, glancing at Josh. "After you ladies."

"Whatever Derrick." She leaned in to kiss him before they walked back to the house.

Once they were out of hearing range, I turned to Josh and said, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." The sun was barely showing above the waves, and all the colors mixed together. I leaned back against him and I could hear his heartbeat.

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Claire," I looked up at him. "I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

I smiled at him. "I can see that too." We shared another kiss, but this one sealed our fate, to be together forever.

* * *

**The end is cheesy, I know. This was for all the Closh lovers, and I'm sorry to all the Clam lovers but I sorta like making Cam the bad guy.**


End file.
